Kale
Kale (ケール Kēru) is a saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who participates in Zeno's Tournament of Power. She is Caulifla's protégé, best friend and younger sister-figure who loves her very much. Kale is also the strongest saiyan of Universe 6 and second most powerful mortal warrior (after Hit). Appearance She is a Saiyan with a slender frame. In her base form, she has grey irises and her hair is black, which she wears in a ponytail, tied with a white hair-tie, along with a bang that covers half of her left eye. Her upper outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets on each wrist (that almost reaches her elbows), and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Personality While Kale is normally a very shy and timid teenage girl, upon accessing her Super Saiyan power, Kale apparently becomes very aggressive, like her non-canon/film counterpart Broly. During the interactions with Cabba and Caulifla, she was seen smirking in amusement when Cabba insulted Caulifla in order to draw out her rage to become a Super Saiyan and in response, the latter was insulting the former. After entering her berserker state, Kale becomes much more violent and cocky, confidently stating to Cabba that she will kill him before attacking him without mercy. As she stayed in this state, her anger seemed to increase, all similar to Broly himself, although he is already like that even at his base form. In contrast to the nearly schizophrenic and maniacal Broly, Kale seems to have intense feelings of respect and adoration for Caulifla, admiring her much like a younger sister would, and is jealous of Cabba's interaction with her superior. She was not able to let go of her rage and snap out of her Berserker state until Caulifla told her that she was not interested in a relationship with Cabba. She also harbors insecurities over being a burden to Caulifla and becomes discouraged when she is unable to support her. Just as Broly is mentally unbalanced, Kale is also very emotionally unbalanced and seems to want to be the only one who Caulifla should pay attention to as she was shown to go into a mad rage and transform into her Super Saiyan Berserker state because Goku was seemingly "taking Caulifla away from her" by fighting Caulifla one-on-one. When Kale enters her beserk state her only objective is to ensure that she kills the person who caused her to enter her beserk state and this was shown twice with Cabba and Goku when they both interacted with Caulifla which caused Caulifla to pay little to no attention to her. Unlike Broly who is evil, cruel and downright irredeemable, Kale cares a lot about her family and friends (especially Caulifla) and will do anything to help them and seems to have a really good-heart deep down. Gallery ep089_Screenshot_0338.jpg|Kale's Debut. ep092_Screenshot_0539.jpg|Kale becoming nervous. ep093_Screenshot_0233.jpg ep093_Screenshot_0239.jpg|Kale is encouraged by Caulifla. ep093_Screenshot_0251.jpg|Kale amazed by Caulifla's power. LmcrIFw.png|Kale starting to cry. krvJAxD.png|Kale growing jealous. ep093_Screenshot_0360.jpg|Kale transforming ep093_Screenshot_0372.jpg|Kale in her Super Saiyan Berserk form. ep097_Screenshot_0251.jpg Kale2.png|Kale smiling Super Saiyan Berserk Kale vs. Son Goku.png|Kale (Super Saiyan Berserk) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2) Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-101-22-Kale-Caulifla.jpg|Kale blushing at Caulifla's remark. Kale_muscle_31.jpg|Kale after mastering her Super Saiyan form. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:In Love Category:Berserkers Category:Amazons Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Insecure Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:One-Man Army